Love me, Please
by diana015
Summary: Brittany has always been in love with Santana, and Santana has always know that , but she couldn't love her back. So Brittany left after graduation, now she is back with big news, it might be Santana's last chance. Will she take it ? (fic is complete, it's up to you when I upload it !)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: for who is waiting for "Back to the beginning" to be updated, I apologize. I got so caught up in this fic, that I have been writing non-stop. **

**The good part is that this fic is completed, it's up to you guys now if I update it or not, it depends on how loved I feel, hahaha! Joking, joking. But it is up to you, let me know what you think, okay ?! Thanks to. "Sarah999" for the plot.**

**When you see the letters **_like this _**they are thoughts and the dots pull them together.**

**Enjoy and I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1**

**Will you love me forever ? **

Santana's POV:

"Santana" Brittany spoke softly bringing her hand to her friend's cheek caressing it, the warm hand felt like a feather on Santana's cheek "Whatever happens, I'll always love you, remember that San"She gave her friend a warm smile.

"Britt wh-why..." her voice broke before she could finished her sentence, not that she knew how to finish was paralyzed, all the words died in her throat making it impossible for her to get anything out.

The blonde girl stepped back, holing her diploma to her chest with both hands "I'm sorry" she said with her usual smiled that hadn't left her face, her eyes were drowning in sadness though, anyone could have noticed it, anyone but Santana "I just wanted to say it one more time before I leave"

"Brittany..." her voice seemed to be back, and Santana was grateful for that , she didn't maneged to get much out though, as she felt Brittany's hands on her waist and her breath on her face.

"Now, what about a kiss as graduation present?" the taller girl murmured against her 's eyes grow immediately bigger and she covered her mouth with both hands stepping back and out of Brittany embrace so fast that she almost felt on her ass.

"Brittany..what the hell!" the latina yelled shocking her head from one side to the other furiously,still covering her mouth.

Brittany giggled at her friends reaction, in an attempt to hide how much her reaction hurt her.

"Don't ditch classes too often San" the blonde waved stapping backwards out of the choir room."Bye-Bye" she gave her childhood friend a last bitter-sweet smiled before disappearing completely out of sight. Santana was still staring at the spot that her friend had occupied long after she saw her disappeared through the door.

_She left without looking back...not even once...Brittany... _

She put her hand in her Cheerio jacket and walked out of the school looking down as the words she had said to her friend filled her head. _I can't have the feelings you wish I had..even so, I'm glad that you love me, I love you too Britt... _She saw the knowing smile on Brittany's face, that knowing smiled that told her that she knew too well that Santana's love wasn't liker hers.

Her head was filled with those countless years of friendship they had built together, the fights, the laughs,the tears, the hugs, the jokes, all those hours of dancing and singing in the same choir room they were not that long ago, the sleepovers, the embarrassing moments Brittany had pulled her through. Everything was gone now, She was gone and Santana was only left with the memories.

_...I used those words for so many years to keep Brittany by my side, even when I knew I couldn't love her like she wanted me to, her friendship was too important for me, I couldn't lose her, so I acted like nothing was I needed her in my life ,I forgot that it was me who broke her selfish,so it's better this way right ? Cause now she is free, free to fly away from me._

Santana shocked her head to clear her thought.

"Get a grip Lopez" she murmured to herself as she looked around and realized that she was standing in front of her apartment door.

The weeks went by too slowly, without hearing anything from her best friend.

That afternoon Santana was lying on her couch facing the ceiling, staring at the picture she was holding high in the air. Brittany was holding her from behind with one hand around her waist and the other one was holding the camara, she was smiling sweetly, like looked bored almost pissed with her hand crossed. She smiled at the picture.

_A__fter graduation Brittany disappeared from my life completely, before this I could see her whenever I wanted, I'm not used to this feeling. _

She heard her friends cheerful voice calling her name with that big smile on her face and her heart arched, she dropped the picture on her chest and closed her eyes.

_Brittany..._

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up immediately, hoping to hear her friend's sweet voice.

"Hi San" She heard Rachel's worried voice, and she regretted picking the phone up in the first place, she knew a lecture was coming. "Why did you ditch class again today?" the latina rolled her eyes.

_I'm not in the mood for this. _

"If that is all you want to talk about, I'm going to hang up" she answered bored. She expected some sort of argument from her friend's side, but to her surprise Rachel only sighed dramatically.

"Wait..San, I'm just concerned" a short pause and her friend spoke again "Lets go shopping this weekend"

"Uh.." Santana thought about it for a second "alright..It's not like I have anything better to do anyways." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Nice, I know a place that has delicious cake" her friend said excited.

"Are you trying to get me fat Berry?" she asked half joking, only half._ I don't need to be depressed and fat. _She thought to herself. Not that she would ever admit out loud that she was.

"W-What ? No no no .." Rach laughed nervously "Of course no..oh my ...oh..amh..mom..Yes! My mom ! is calling , I have to go see you San" and the line went dead before she could say anything.

_You are such a bad liar._

She stared at her phone for long minutes deciding what to do next.

_Maybe I should call her..._

She searched for her number on her cellphone, she wouldn't breath as she closed her eyes tightly holding the phone against her ear, every second was a torture.

._...Not like a want to hear her voice or anything just a friendly call right ? After all, we are friends and friends call each other..right ?... _

_"_Hello ?" her eyes jumped open at the unknown voice.

_Why is a guy picking up her phone ?..._

"Is this Brittany's phone ?" She knew too well that it was, but she still asked just to be sure, she didn't want to think about the possibilities as to why a guy was picking up Brittany's phone.

"Yes it is, but Britt is taking a bath"

_Britt? _

"Would you like to leave a message? I'll ask her to return the call later."

"NO! No,it's alright, sorry for bothering" she answered way too fast and hanged up, trowing her phone to the other end of her small leaving room.

_Isn't Brittany supposed to be leaving alone? He called her the hell is he ? AH! It must be her boyfriend._

She thought jumping from the couch on her feets.

"SHE IS CHEATING ON ME!" she yelled incredulous,furiously, with her fist tightly closed.

_Wait a minute..Brittany isn't even my girlfriend._

She sat back down, hugging her legs against her chest and resting her left cheek against her knees.

_I shouldn't be surprised that Brittany has a boyfriend...I can't ask her to love me forever...She should be with someone who loves her back...Even Brittany can't stay with me forever...waiting...I knew that from the start..._

Santana sighed and closed her eyes defeated.

_I knew that from the start..._

Santana and Rachel were walking side by side, without looking at anything in particular, the weekend had come way too quickly, Santana pressed her hand against her chest, where her heart was supposed to be, and felt it arch. It had be doing that a lot lately, but she still hadn't got used to the feeling.

"Santana...are you okay ?" Rachel asked immediately.

_Of course she had to notice._

"I'm fine" she answered dismissible. They both started walking again. "It just that...I get an ache in my chest sometimes"

"Are you getting sick?" the shorter brunette looked closer at her face and touched it with both hands to check the temperature.

"I'm fine" Santana said again more irritated, slapping Rachel's hands away from her face.

"AHA! You must be lovesick" the girl said seriously "I have experience with that" she murmured to herself.

Santana turned abruptly to face her, she hold her fist high in the air in front of the other girl's face in warning. "Don't talk nonsenses Rachel!" she yelled, a few people turned to look at her having heard the suddenly outburst, that only made Santana blush harder than she already had.

"Santana is blushing! " her friend said pressing a hand to her mouth, trying to keep the giggles inside.

" NO! I'm not!" she yelled again, proving Rachel right.

Santana was leaning against a small wall, waiting on the sidewalk for Rachel.

_Whatever happens, I will alway love you San. _She heard Brittany's voice in her head.

_When you said those words, what did you really meant Britt? _

She looked up at the sky when she felt a raindrop fell on her cheek.

"It's gonna start raining soon" she spoke to herself, looking around for Rachel. "If Rachel doesn't hurry up, I'll..." her heart stopped and her words didn't made it out her mouth.

_Brittany..._

She could see her clearly, just there a few meters away from her, smiling. She was sitting in front of a blonde guy, he too was smiling, drinking coffee like the whole situation was normal. Santana saw his big lips move and Brittany laughed amused.

_Brittany..._

The guy held a small box for Brittany, and the girl took it without hesitation, the smile on her delicate features grew bigger, a real smile, not the plastics ones. Brittany hold the box the her chest and laughed again.

Santana fell her heart arch, more painful than ever before, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything, staring from across the street at Brittany laughing happily with that guy she didn't care about anything.

The puring rain fell on Santana furiously, the brunette started walking, slowly, whit her hands on her pockets. Was she crying ? She couldn't tell , she didn't not if the wetness on her cheeks were her tears or the rain. No, she couldn't tell.

She walk through the sidewalk without noticing the people with theirs umbrellas looking at her confused.

_Nothing is forever..._

This time she did hold her heart when she felt it arch in her chest.

_...Love is no exception...no matter how much you love them...they'll leave you someday...Mami...Papi...I didn't want to feel this pain again..._

She tightened up her grip.

_...Brittany..._

"Lopez..." Santana looked up at hearing her name.

"Sugar.." she spoke breathless "I'm not in the mood for a fight with you today..." she said to the girl under her umbrella in front of her.

"I couldn't even bother to pick one with you right now" the girls replied with a smirk. If the circumstances were different Santana would have been pissed as hell , but not now, at that moment she didn't have the strength nor did she cared.

Sugar rolled her eyes when her friend didn't answered, the seconds passed by, the only noise being heard was the rain felling upon them.

"Sugar...does it makes me a bad person ...if to avoid getting hurt myself , I hurt somebody else and then pretended not to know about it?"

"Of course not!" Sugar said without missing a beat. "It's natural, humans are weak, that's its how we protect ourself" she stepped closer,making space for Santana under her umbrella.

The girl, however, didn't noticed the difference.

She looked down at her feets "Even when that other person is the most important in our life ?"

Sugar was slightly taking aback by the question "Are you talking about HER ?" she asked with a smiled already knowing the answer "You love her,don't you ? In THAT way..."

"I don't know..." she stepped back and out of the protection of the umbrella "It doesn't matter now anyways, cause she found someone who can make her smile" Santana walked past Sugar, she had said enough.

"Idiot ! It still matters!" the girl's yell stopped Santana from walking any further. But neither of them turned to look at each other, they just stayed like that back to back.

"If you love her, go and take her back. At least let her know how you feel"

_Don't talk nonsenses. _

Santana shocked her head with a sad small agreeing with her own thoughts.

"What would you know..." She said coldly to her friend, because even if she didn't liked it, even if both girls denied it, and neither of the would admit it out loud, they are still friends after all.

Sugar didn't bothered answering. "Why are you running?" she asked instead.

"The Santana Lopez I knew was everything but a coward, nothing could ever stopped her from taking what she wanted."

"What happened to her ?" with those words Sugar walked away, leaving Santana behind in the rain. Neither of them bothered enough to look at each other.

_...What happened to her?... _

Santana tried to come up with an answered, with anything that could help her understand.

_...What happened to her?... _

She came up with nothing. Nothing at all.

_...She is the person I would give everything to protect..._

Stepping inside her apartment she finally felt the wet covering her body and she shivered furiously. Her eyes were suddenly covered by warm hands and Santana's hearts stopped knowing who it was even before the person spoke.

"...Guess who ?"

_It's her... _

"Brittany.." it came out in a softly breath, so softly she self almost missed it.

_It's her..._

**To be continued...**


	2. Tell me why

I hoop you all Enjoy this new chapter ! And as always let me know what you think.

**Tell me why**

Santana's POV

"Tada!" the girl took her hands back and smiled at her friend "I'm glad you still recognize my voice" Santana looked at her, still not believing that the girl was standing there in front of her, with her big smile and her tight jeans, a simply with shirt and her blonde hair felling on her shoulders, she looked perfect.

_She was smiling too...that day..._

"Santana! You are soaked." the girl noticed stepping immediately closer to her friend.

"I-I forgot my umbrella" she said, her voice sounding more like her normal self.

"You better take a bath and change your clothes..right now" Brittany said pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Um.." Santana didn't put any resistance, she could use the time anyways.

_...She was smiling, when we first met ..._

Santana saw her young self alone in the playground, the little girl noticed the flowering shrubs at the far side and no having anything better to do she walked closer to them, she looked at the flower trowing her head to the side staring at it intensely waiting for anything to happen, after minutes of waiting she was getting bored, she grabbed one and she ripped it out off the shrub indifferently.

"You shouldn't do that you know..." the voice startled her and she jumped in her place, she turned around slowly, facing the smiling little blonde. "..They work very hard bloom every year" the little girl looked guilty from the flower in her hand to the blonde, trying to think of something to say.

"I-I.."

Santana trow her head back letting the water fall on her face, maybe it'll wash the memories away, maybe, just maybe.

_...I want to protect that smile ... _

When the image of Brittany in that coffee shop with that guy, smiling, laughing, filled her head she closed her fist tightly, her knuckles turned white.

_...I want to protect that smile...Brittany..._

Brittany's POV

Brittany was sitting at couch waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom, she looked around the place, it was messier now that Brittany wasn't around, she noticed the picture on the small table beside the couch, the same picture that Santana had been staring at for hours.

She remembered perfectly that day. It was Santana's first day of high school and in the Cheerios. The capitan of the Squad, Brittany, looked at her friend up and down, then she smiled approvingly at the sight of her friend in the red and white uniform. She took the brunette's hands and began running down the hall pulling Santana with her.

"Britt what are you doing?" Santana asked annoyed, but didn't tried anything to stopped her.

"We are taking a picture" the blonde answered matter of factly. The second they stepped outside the cold made them both visibly shiver.

"Why are we taking a picture together?" the Latina asked in the same annoyed voice as before. She was pissed, it was cold outside and she was only wearing her Cheerios uniform, and honestly, that didn't covered much up.

"It's a memory of your first day of High School" Brittany looked around, when she spot the right place for her photo she dragged Santana in that direction.

"I don't want to"

"You don't want to take a picture with me ?" the blonde was hurt at the thought, but of course she didn't showed that up, instead she covered it up with a curious smile.

"No, I'm not one of your fangirls, why do you bother hanging out with me anyways? It can't be good for your reputation"

Yes, Brittany was a very popular, very. Everyone liked her, even the teachers loved her, what wasn't not like about Brittany really? She is beautiful, funny, responsible, kind and respectful always and with everybody, she is warm, soft, sweet, friendly, in one word, she has always been perfect. and Santana ? she was...pretty antisocial. Making friends was difficult for her, and keeping them was even more so. They knew each other for a few years and Brittany always acted like they were best friends, but it wasn't till High School that Santana felt they were truly friends.

"Because I like you, we are friends aren't we?" Brittany finally stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"...You are such a weird girl" Santana sighed.

Brittany smiled widely, proud.

"It's not a compliment" Santana clarified, the only reply she got was a giggle.

Brittany was holing her phone in her free hand, she turned Santana around and pulled her closer to her body with her free hand.

"Now ..smile"

The sound of the Latina coming back in the leaving room brought Brittany back to reality. She looked up to see Santana in her pajamas drying her hair with a towel and holding her hair dryer with her free hand.

"This place hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here , juts as messy" Brittany finished with a cute chuckle.

"I know, you don't have to mention it" the brunette sighed and sat down next to her friend. The blonde took the hair dryer out of her friend hand and began drying the Latina's hair.

"B-Britt I can do it myself" she tried to get the thing back.

"Stay still, will you?" the blonde said in that tone of voice that didn't leave room to any kind of argument.

And Santana knew it so did as she was told, she folded her hands on her lap and closed her eyes enjoying Brittany's soft touches.

"It's the raining season now, you should take an umbrella wherever you go, also remember not to stay so long in the shower, and stop putting sugar in everything you eat, I feel sorry for your tummy"

Santana blushed at the tone of Brittany's voice,she was being lectured.

"Britt, stop treating me like a three years old okay ?" she tried to cover up the red on her cheeks with the irritation in her voice. "You should be worrying more about yourself anyways.."

"Me?" the blonde asked confused.

"Yes , drinking thee everywhere you go is a bad habit, and unhealthy ! You even skip lunch for it, And don't act as though you are so perfect , it only increases the numbers of your fans and your troubles , who know what they might do to you..." Santana's voice sounded more defensive than she would ever like to admit. Brittany noticed that too and her laugh soon filled the whole apartment.

"What are you laughing about?" this time, the latina did sound angry.

"It's been such a long time since I've listing to your grumbling, I miss it" the taller girls answered with a sweet smile. At the words Santana's anger disappeared in secondes and her blushes came back on full force.

"And I miss your blushes too" Brittany amused voice only made the whole situation worse for the poor girl who didn't know where to look and was seriously considering if running out of her apartment in her pajamas would make her feel more uncomfortable than Brittanys words.

Silence filled the room again before Santana spoke.

"Although..it's not like I actually need to worry ..you are doing well even without me around" she said sadly, Brittany's smile dropped for a second.

"Shouldn't that be my line ?" She asked from behind Santana where she was still playing swith the girl's hair.

The Latina didn't know how to answer her friends words, so she decided to ask what was really in her mind. She turned around and looked at her friend.

"Britt, why are you here ?" she asked.

_'why' am I here ..._

**To be continued ...**

So here you have it! Some background in the girls friendship. Some calm before the storm.

**We'll know why Brittany is back in the next chapter. **

**Anyone can guess ? **


End file.
